


It's not the same (when you're at a distance)

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, ML Valentine's Exchange, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just a bit of married adrienette porn for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: Marinette really loved her job. She did. But what she didn’t like was the long travelling that she had to do sometimes.So, leaving her partner and her husband with her Miraculous, in case Paris was attacked, Marinette spent a week far from him. She couldn't wait to go back home and ride him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: ML Secret Valentine 2021





	It's not the same (when you're at a distance)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticWolf55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/gifts).



> Hey, Wolf! I'm your ~Valentine~ and I hope you enjoy your gift, meu bem! <3  
> Enjoy some married Adrienette being dorky and horny!

_J'suis ta chica, faut pas stresser, j'vais pas bouger_

_Bébé, en vrai, c'est rôdé, on a tout fait_

_J'aime trop quand il fait ces choses, ouais ouais, tu l'sais_

_Pas besoin d'te guider_

* * *

Marinette really loved her job. She did. But what she didn’t like was the long travelling that she had to do sometimes.

This time, she went to Milan with a couple of models and other _Gabriel_ employees to a fashion show. Since she was the designer behind the new collection, she had to represent the company.

So, leaving her partner and her husband with her Miraculous, in case Paris was attacked, Marinette spent a week far from him.

They texted and called each other when it was possible and Paris had been attacked, but Mister Bug was quick to save it. Years of training was worth it, after all.

Sometimes, when she was safe in her hotel room, they sexted until they were so horny that Adrien had to call her and tell her exactly how he wanted her to touch herself. The week was slow, but finally, _finally_ , she was at the airport waiting for her _Uber_ to take her home.

Adrien texted he would pick her up, but she knew how tired he was for working all day plus the new akuma attack he had to take care of. Besides, she wanted him rested for when she was finally home and she could finally ride his dick.

But of course it wouldn’t be easy. Her husband was Adrien Agreste, after all. He said he wouldn’t pick her up then and punished her with a _lot of photos of him naked_.

He was naked, wet from the shower he had just taken, the towel over his shoulder and his dick exposed to her, making her drool as she looked around.

Her panties were ruined. The little shit, known as her husband, _ruined her panties_. She needed to solve her problem before taking her ride to their home.

*

Marinette barely got inside their house and left her suitcase behind herself, with a mission in her mind. She walked to the kitchen, because it was a few minutes after his dinner time, looking for her husband.

“You,” Marinette hissed, closing the front door behind herself and walking to Adrien. Her husband was casually grabbing a spoon of peanut butter and he froze, looking at her like he was a kid who was caught stealing cookies. “Naked. Now.”

“Hm, hi, I had a good day, thank you for asking,” he said, as he licked some of the peanut butter from the spoon.

“A good day? Teasing the hell out of me was a good day?” She approached him and grabbed his wrist, the spoon almost falling from his grasp. “I ruined my panties and I had to hide inside a bathroom in the damn airport because I couldn’t stop thinking about the pictures you sent to me!”

Adrien, like the little tease he was, smirked.

“I’m glad you appreciate my art.”

Marinette frowned and Adrien audibly swallowed. Suddenly feeling very exposed by the way she was looking at him, his wife tilted her head to the side and smirked at him.

Oh, he was going to die.

Staring at him, she licked the peanut butter from the spoon that he was holding and licked her lips. Adrien held in or back the moan that was on the tip of his tongue. Like she wasn't satisfied, she dug her nails on his wrist and put the spoon inside her mouth, moaning loud.

Adrien shivered and this time he couldn’t hold his moan, soon followed by a curse.

“I never thought peanut butter would turn me on that bad,” he said, his voice getting hoarse with all the dirty things he wanted to do to her now.

“What a shame.” She licked her lips again and even wearing high heels, she stood on tiptoe to brush her lips against his. “Naked. Now. Don’t make me ask again.”

He replied to her with a hungry kiss. He let the spoon go and he could hear it hitting the floor, but his mind was focused on her lips and the sweet taste of peanut butter as he kissed her hard.

Marinette replied with a kiss of the same intensity, her hands wrapping around his hair and pulling it the way he loved. Adrien groaned, breaking the kiss to take a deep breath, and he cupped her ass, bringing her closer.

“I love when you wear these pants,” he whispered against her mouth, and Marinette’s hands grabbed the hem of his shirt.

“Yeah, my butt looks beautiful in them. You know who also has an amazing butt?” She whispered against his chin, kissing it.

“Me,” he said with pride.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, amused. Adrien licked her neck and she closed her eyes, throwing her head back to give him more skin to explore. She caressed his back under his shirt and he groaned, moving his mouth up to kiss her again.

Marinette broke the kiss and panted against his mouth, watching his eyes darkenas he stared at her lips like he was starving.

“I missed you,” she whispered, and he smiled.

“I missed you too. No more long travels.” He cupped her ass again and brought her body closer.

“Scream at your father about it, _chaton_.” She kissed him again and Adrien took off her coat, letting it fall on the floor, still kissing her.

“I prefer to leave my father out of our conversation if you don’t mind, my lady.” He pushed her against a wall and she took off his shirt, throwing it aside like it had offended her.

It did to be honest because it was hiding the incredible, delicious, could lick chocolate from m, abs of her husband.

“Gotcha.” She sounded breathless since Adrien kissed her collarbone and down her body, over her clothes, until he was kneeling on the floor right in front of her.

“What are my limits?”

“Go wild.” She panted as he smirked. She knew she got herself in danger right now, but she had been needing this for days.

Adrien licked his lips and his hands moved from her hips up to her belly, under her shirt. Marinette closed her eyes, supporting her head against the wall and trying to calm down, but it was kind of impossible with his hands travelling along her body like it was his possession.

“You have no idea how my nights were lonely without you.” He brushed his hands over her bra, teasing one of her nipples with his thumb. “With only my hand to help me. Your pillow had your scent and I just could think about you naked right by my side.”

She gasped when he pushed her bra down. The straps were hanging on her forearms but she couldn care less.

“I dreamed about you, riding me, kissing me, just the moonlight illuminating your beautiful body as you rode me hard, in the way we love. Just the tip and then all of my dick inside you. I craved you, I craved your body, your kisses…” He kissed her belly and his hands came back to her hips. “And your pussy.”

“A-Adrien.”

He opened the button on her pants and lowered them to her knees. A dangerous smirk showed up on his face as he brushed his fingers on her panties, the green dots against the black teased him.

“Of course you would be my little tease, wouldn’t you, my lady?”

“It wouldn't be me if I wasn- _fuck_!” She screamed when he licked her pussy through her panties.

“What were you saying?” He whispered against her pussy and his fingers tapped her hips. 

He put his hands on the sides of her panties and lowered them to where her jeans were. Marinette gasped, hands curling in the strands of his hair and moving his face so he could face her.

“Just fuck me already.”

“You ruined my dinner, so I’m very _hungry_.”

“You were eating peanut butter for dinner?” She gasped when he licked her clit. “I think you need to travel with me next time.”

“Hmmm.” He hummed against her pussy, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. “Actually, I have one idea.”

“Adrien-”

He got up and kissed her and for a few seconds Marinette could taste herself on her lips. He walked to the kitchen counter where the peanut butter was, and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over the mess that was her shirt and bra semi-exposed.

“You won’t put peanut butter on my pussy to lick it.”

“Why? You’re my spoon!”

“I hate you sometimes, you know?”

“I wouldn’t put it on your pussy, silly.” He rolled his eyes and kissed her again. “I will eat it off your belly or legs.”

“It will get nasty. And sticky.”

“We can shower later.”

“Adrien, love.” She pouted. “Not now.”

“Later, maybe?”

“Hmm, after you fuck me, maybe.” She crouched to take off her shoes, but Adrien stopped her with his hands over her. “Yes?”

“I want you to be wearing those heels while fucking you. So I can bend you over the kitchen counter.”

Marinette gasped and Adrien held her chin, kissing her hard. Supporting her, he raised them both and pushed her against the wall again. While kissing her mouth, chin, neck, his hands travelled down her body until it reached her pussy.

He caressed her folds gently, barely touching them just to tease her. Marinette caressed his face and moved her hands to his neck, wrapping them around it gently. She licked her lips and Adrien groaned, closing his eyes, and putting his forehead against hers as he put two fingers inside her.

Marinette gasped, closing her eyes and letting him warm her. His fingers curled inside her and he had to move it slowly since she was still wearing her jeans, she couldn’t open her legs to make easier for him to move and fuck her with his fingers.

Adrien brushed her clit with the heel of his palm, watching Marinette with hungry eyes as she stared at him, panting against his mouth.

“I love the way you look at me,” he whispered, and she shivered. “Like you’re on fire and you can’t have enough of me. Like how much you love the way I touch you, how I satisfy you, like no one besides _me_ can make you feel that good.”

She gasped and rolled her hips so he could fuck her harder. Adrien licked the pulse point of her neck and bit it to mark her as _his_ . He was a competitive cat and he wanted everyone to know that the most amazing, beautiful, talent ed , smart , and sexy woman was _his_ wife.

“See what you do to me.” He used his free hand to grab her hand and moved it to his sweatpants. She cupped his dick over it, feeling that he wasn’t wearing anything under it. 

She licked her lips and kissed him, moving her hand to inside his pants. She grabbed his hard dick, caressing it with her hand, her thumb brushing the tip of it.

“I want this inside me,” she whispered against his mouth. “Fucking me hard and good, until it makes me cum. Until you cum and fill me up. Make me drip, _chaton_.”

“You asked for it, my lady,” he said and threw her over his shoulder. He walked to the closest kitchen counter and put her on the floor.

Marinette frowned, but before she could ask him what he was planning, he turned her over and put his hand on her back.

“I want to see your ass bounce while I’m fucking you,” he said and pushed her gently. Marinette shivered, feeling her pussy getting more wet with anticipation. She laid over the kitchen counter, her feet touching the ground thanks to her heels.

Adrien took her hands and put them behind her back, holding them together with one hand. He grabbed his dick with the other, teasing her entrance with the tip.

“Are you okay?”

“Just fuck me, _damnit_!”

“Since you asked in such a lovely way…” He entered her slowly, inch by inch, just to watch her wiggle. When he was fully inside, he lowered his body to cover hers. “Good?”

“Hmm, you’re so hard.”

“Good.” He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I will fuck you hard now, okay? I need to make you cum.”

“ _Please_.”

Adrien started to thrust, slow at first just to tease her more, then faster. He was fucking her with gusto. All the desire to have her was accumulated by the days they spent apart, so he didn’t spend time fucking her slowly. They could make love later, right now he needed to fuck her hard, raw emotions and lust only.

He grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her to pound against her harder. For a moment, he thought he was being too rough and he stopped.

“Are y-”

“Keep going,” she almost screamed and moaned, throwing her head back. “ _F-fuck_ , you’re so deep.”

He cursed, watching his hard dick fucking her. She was so wet he could see her arousal dripping down her legs and he didn’t know what vision was better - her ass moving as his hips pounded against hers or his dick covered in her.

Marinette was a moaning and sweat mess and she was so close. Adrien increase the rhythm of his hips, fucking her harder and faster. He pulled her arms again and she was so relaxed that he was able to bring her body to his.

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and moved the other to her neck, caressing her breast before touching her throat. Adrien wrapped his hands around her neck and holding her firm against himself, he fucked her.

Marinette came, screaming his name, her head against his shoulder. Adrien kept fucking her until he also came, spilling inside her.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just caressing each other’s hands and arms as they calmed down enough to move. Adrien slipped out from her, hissing when he saw his cum dripping down her legs.

“I think I ruined your pants.”

“That’s okay. I will wash them tomorrow.” She chuckled and he turned her around to hug her. He kissed her forehead and caressed her hair.

“Want to move to the bed?”

“Hmm, I want a shower. Can we shower and then make love in bed this time?”

“Of course, my lady.” He kissed her and she smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too. And next time I need to travel, you’re going with me.”

“Deal,” he chuckled and kissed her one more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine's day, you all <3


End file.
